residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Genesis Treasure List
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' There are different kinds of treasures featured in Code Genesis that can be available to sell over the BSAA for profit - though potentially through other kind of use. Each sale yields American dollars and will help in gaining finances to purchase items for each character to use. 1. Gold Ring This item can occasionally be yielded if you take out tougher common enemies like the Osiris or Hunter variants. Though like previous games, it is uncertain as to why they would drop rings. Their value goes for 500 each. *''"A ring of high value. It can be sold for a decent profit."'' ---- 2. Gold Tooth Some zombies will drop gold teeth when they are destroyed. Their value each goes for 100 and are highly common to pick up. *''"Gross. But it can fetch a good price."'' ---- 3. Venom Fang Making a reappearance from Resident Evil: 5, the Venom Fang can be dropped after killing a few of Alex's guards. Though why and how are not certain. *''"This looks familiar...It can sell for a good price."'' ---- 4. Golden Clock In the earlier chapter, this is uncovered when you enter the police station and check the chief's office in his desk. It can be sold for 2000. *''"I don't need this to tell the time. Maybe I can get something off of it..."'' ---- 5. Gold Bars The gold bars are uncovered in various areas of the game, can be dropped sometimes when defeating certain bosses. *100K *300K *400K *500K 6. Plague Mask Discovered in a chest on Isle Alexandria when you sneak through into the sewers. It has three empty holes in it for gems. *''"Disturbing. It looks old, though. I wonder if it's worth anything?"'' ---- 7. Jeweled Bird This can be found when you enter Alex's office. It is sitting in a bird cage, but you have to return to it shortly after a cutscene. Interestingly enough, there is a live bird inside the cage, but when you come back, the bird is gone and is replaced with the statue. Also, there are feathers lying around it. *''"What a beautiful bird. I wonder who put it here..."'' ---- 8. Topaz There are many of these that can be dropped by any kind of enemy. *''"A lovely gem."'' ---- 9. Ruby There are many of these that can be dropped by any kind of enemy. *''"A lovely gem."'' ---- 10. Sapphire There are many of these that can be dropped by any kind of enemy. *''"A lovely gem."'' ---- 11. Emerald There are many of these that can be dropped by any kind of enemy. *''"A lovely gem."'' ---- 12. Diamond There are many of these that can be dropped by any kind of enemy. *''"A lovely gem."'' ---- 13. Soul Stone Dropped by killing Cerberus. They are pricy and can be sold for a very high amount. *''"This is a fascinating gem. I have never seen anything like it."'' ---- 14. Ice Heart These are dropped by Licker Alpha's that are first encountered in the hospital. *''"This gem feels cool to the touch, but how is this possible?"'' ---- 15. Cat's Eye They are often dropped by Osiris. *''"A shimmering stone that looks like the eye of a cat. Where have I seen this before?"'' ---- 16. Golden Pocket Watch Can be found in a thrift shop on the way out of the police station. *''"This is pretty, but it won't serve me much use unless I sell it."'' ---- 17. Stone of Treachery A blue stone that is found in the operating room in Alex's facility. *''"There's something unusual about this gem..."'' ---- 18. Stone of Wickedry A green stone that can be found in the cells of Alex's facility. *''"There's something unusual about this gem..."'' ---- 19. Stone of Godlessness A red stone that is found in a side room before the final boss battle. *''"There's something unusual about this gem..."'' ---- 20. Crystal Chessboard An item found inside a munitions shop on the counter top. *''"What a strange way to play chess!"'' ---- 21. Gold Bangle Dropped by destroying Glimmer II. *''"Interesting. It's beautiful."'' ---- 22. Umbrella Gold Pendant Located in Alex's facility in the sewers. *''"How can something so pretty belong to someone so evil?"'' ---- 23. Brass Pipe In the scenario RUSSIAN ROULETTE, this is found in the junkyard behind the house. *''"An old pipe. It looks valuable."'' ---- 24. Ceremonial Mask In the scenario LOST MEMORIES, this is found behind a set of boxes near the river after the defeat of the alligator. *''"A shimmering mask of beauty."'' ---- 25. Silver Moose Figure Discovered in RUSSIAN ROULETTE scenario; found inside Ivan's house. *''"What a cute little moose."'' ---- 26. Wesker Family Pendant Located in the sewers of Isle Alexandria near the door that leads out of it. *''"It makes me shiver just looking at it..."'' ---- 27. Elegant Broach Located in the hospital on the second floor. *''"This is really pretty."'' ---- 28. Tribal Necklace Located in the village during the LOST MEMORIES scenario inside the caves. *''"I've never seen a necklace quite as beautiful."'' ---- 29. Elegant Perfume Bottle Making a slight reappearance from Resident Evil: 4, this bottle is located in the hotel inside the main lobby area. "There's no perfume in this, but I can probably sell it for something." ---- 30. Nugget Scattered mostly everywhere in nearly every scenario randomly. They are small in size, but can fetch a decent price. *''"A small, moderately valuable piece of gold."'' ---- 31. Spinel Making another reappearance from Resident Evil: 4, the spinel yields an average profit. *''"A small, moderately valuable gem."'' ---- "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC)